


Deliverance of the Diplomat

by Serpent Serenade (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Legacy of the Force Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Karen Traviss
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Character(s), Bamf Mara Jade, Corellia, Diplomacy, Evil Jacen, F/M, Galactic Alliance is messed up, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, Jedi Ben Solo, Jumps from book to book, Luke has the patience of Jesus, Mother Hen Leia, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Jedi OC, Orphan Character, Post-War, Space Politics, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, everyone is messed up, past parent death, this is too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Serpent%20Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Years after the Yuuzhan Vong campaign, Jacen Solo begins his own journey,firstly following in the footsteps of his uncle,Luke Skywalker as well as his cousin and apprentice,Ben. As a Jedi Knight, the terms of his involvement with the Corellian Independence Movement are limited.<br/>But when he makes a choice, made with the best intentions, his family finds him slipping further and further to the Dark Side.<br/>And he intends to drag his cousin Ben with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> In a Galaxy Far,Far Away...

**Z** **ita Kerios** sat down quietly. As the Galactic Alliance's ambassador for Adamar , although her reign had been a recently appointed one,she was designated to be present at political events.  
Zita Kerios,fourteen years old and had never seen her home planet. Her mother, an ambassador herself, had fled Agamar in the Yuuzhan Vong campaign when Zita was only four.   
Her mother, a sad thought.   
She had been lost on the Center-Point station in Corellia.  
Yes,she was upset, but steps had to be taken now.  
Things had to be completed.   
Zita brushed her white blonde hair out of her face and exhaled, setting her hands in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, Jaina burst through the door.  
"Zita,it's Ben and Jacen! They're back! "Zita raced out behind her,smiling ecstatically.  
"Ben!" She had never been so happy to see him."You're alive, you rascal. "  
Ben hugged her close.  
"It was difficult, but we did it."  
It was a bit shameful that Zita had barely noticed Ben until early that year. He had grown quite fast in the last year and Zita, well, she had grown quite affectionate towards Ben and she wasn't sure if he knew about her feelings.  
"Good job, squirt." She grinned.  
Ben chuckled.  
"We're the same age, Zita. I'm not squirt to you. "  
"Haha."  
  
Zita was straightening out her dress,her eyes on the small mirror. This apartment had formerly belonged to her mother and herslf,but now...  
The Alliance was relying so heavily on the politicians to avoid a war that seemed to impend.   
Agamar had never had sparkling dealings with Corellia, but now she would have to put those behind her to make any of this work.  
  
  
Of course, when the meetings failed, Zita knew that it was not going to end well for either planets involved. Zita had a feeling, a disruption.   
Zita was not strong in the force, but she was prone to dreams and certain early warnings.   
She could not use it herself, she wasn't powerful enough, but it came to her.


	2. Kerios Apartment,Coruscant

**Ben Skywalker** found himself staring at the door. He'd just been told that Zita's mother, Tappella, perished in the raid of Centerpoint Station. Would she even be ready to receive his condolences?   
There was only one way to find out. He raised his hand to knock on the door, the small sound echoing through the hall.   
"I'll be right out!" Zita's voice filled the apartment. Once the door opened, it was clear she'd just stepped out of the refresher.  
"Hey." He said, scratching his head.  
"Hey." She smiled,stepping aside to let him in. He walked in quietly,listening until she shut the door behind them.  
"So,I heard about your mom." Ben began. Zita's face fell somewhat, a darkness rising over the features.  
"Yes." She mumbled ,turning from him slightly.  
"I'm so sorry,Zita. I really am." He said,resting a hand on her shoulder. Zita only stood still,and Ben thought that she was going to start crying. "Zita, do you need to talk to someone?" He asked,maybe his father would be able to help.  
"No,Ben. I'm alright,really."  
"Are you sure?" The question hung on the air, almost like Zita was ignoring it.  
"Do you want some juice?" She asked,stepping away from his touch.  
"Zita."  
"I'll just get some water,then." She said,walking into the kitchen. Ben followed her. She was his friend and if he could help her, he was going to.  
"Your emotions are surfacing,Zita." Of course. She could not hide herself from the Force.   
"I'll deal with this in my own way,Ben." She said,setting the glass down. "I appreciate your concern,though."  
"You'll feel better if you talk about it." Ben met her gaze,concern filling his eyes.  
"I'm just not ready right now,Ben." Zita said,resting her hand on the counter.  
He gently placed his hand on her back.  
"Whenever you are, I'm here." He said,softly.


	3. Kerios Apartment, Coruscant

**Zita** tried to roll over in bed,but it was like her limbs ceased to move. She exhaled, turning her head.  
"Scarshly." Zita called, her entire body in pain. What the hell had happened to put her in such pain? She groaned, before laying her head back on the pillow.  
Scarshly Haddard, although a relatively new addition to Team Kerios,was probably one of the most caring and attentive assistants Zita had ever had. She was fairly young as far as assistants went, and she wasn't married. Scarshly was a spider woman.  
She had just the two arms, but Zita guessed that having four eyes would make your dating life a bit difficult.   
"Ms. Kerios! You're awake. I thought you were... "The spider lady trailed off.  
"What happened? "Zita asked.  
"There was an explosion by the Senate building,you were caught in it." Zita nodded.  
"So,I'm incapacitated until?"  
"The doctor said you'd regain mobility in a few days. Until then, you'd be bedridden. "Scarshly explained.  
"Has Ben been?" She asked.  
"Well,-" And before Scarshly finished, Ben opened the door.  
"Is she awake-oh,hi,Zita." He said,pulling up a seat beside the bed.  
"Ben,you look like you've been wrestling a fireplace. "He was disheveled and looked tired.  
"I've been busy." He replied.  
"Ah. You here to make me all better? "She teased. Ben smiled, before brushing the hair out of her face.  
"If I could. I'm glad that you're awake. "  
"Me too." Zita grinned.  
"I'm going to have to leave again soon." Ben said quietly. "Now that you're awake, I can tell you. "Zita's face darkened.  
"Oh."  
"I have to help Jacen with the interrogations. "Ben seemed proud of the service, but even an inexperienced force user such as herself could see the fear behind his smile.  
"Ben,you don't have to-"  
"Yes,I do. Jacen says that it's part of my training. "  
"Jacen hasn't been right since you shut down Centerpoint. "Zita plead.  
"Please, stop worrying. You'd think you were my mother. "Zita suddenly turned away from him."I'm sorry, I didn't it mean it like that, Zita." Ben said quickly.  
"You can go, if you feel you must. I won't hold you back. " Had that been an overreaction? Zita didn't know.


	4. Correllian Exclusion Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I practically bawled my eyes out writing this chapter. Second of all, I apologize if anyone else cries.

**_The wave_** in the force was strange,but not unknown to Leia.  
It formed a pit in her stomach.  
She had felt such waves every time she left her children when they were young. Even though her children were grown,she still recognized the sensation, purely through maternal instinct.  This, however, was desperate and amplified. Leia doubted she was the only one who felt it.  
She could only liken it to setting a child in a room full of mothers and having the child cry for their mother.  
Anyone who was a parent understood that a mother was programmed in their very nature to respond to a call,even if it wasn't from their child.   
Leia was no exception. Without even having to resort to the force,however, Leia knew that the mother called for wouldn't answer.  
 Zita Kerios was an orphan. Her mother was dead. The desperation in the call,deep within the force, unexpectedly brought tears to Leia's eyes. Whether it was the Jedi or the mother in Leia Solo that urged every fibre in her being to respond to the call.  
"You alright, princess?" Han asked, concern on his face.  
"Yes." Leia wasn't sure Han would understand.  
 Suddenly,the com link buzzed. Mara was calling.  
"Did you feel it too?" It was quite strong.   
"Yes." Leia nodded.  
"Who do you think it was?"  
"Zita. Who else besides our own children do we know that would be grieving that desperately for a mother?"  
"And she has no mother to respond to it." There were once again tears in Leia's eyes. Mara's eyes looked slightly red.   
"So let me get this straight. You're both blubbering because someone is calling their mommy?" Han asked.  
"She's calling for a mother that isn't there,Han." Leia said. "You didn't feel it. It was like losing Anakin all over again."  
"Don't tell me we have to go back to Coruscant to play house. "Han groaned.  
"Han,if I ignore this, I'll never forgive myself." Leia said. Her husband frowned,but nodded and set the hyperdrive in the direction of Coruscant.   
  
  
Zita Kerios had finally broken. It had been just under five months since her mother died and it was hitting her like a brick. Her heart ached deep within her chest. It simply wasn't fair.  
She had never thought it was possible to be in such pain,but she supposed she was grieving. She was really feeling it for the first time. Zita had sent Scarshly away soon after it began. Curled with her knees to her chest, every light in the apartment turned off and the only sound echoing through the place was her sobs reverberating off of the walls. She wanted her mother so badly. She could have handled this situation far better than  
 she could.  
 Adamar had branded her a traitor and removed her from her position as ambassador, claiming that she was only a child and didn't understand war politics. Zita had a feeling, however, that it had more to do with her support of the Galactic Alliance.  
Her mother would have known what to do.  
She hadn't even heard the door open, but  suddenly she was engulfed by arms hugging her tightly. She hadn't expected Leia Solo,but there were no complaints.   
She supposed that Leia would understand more than anyone,except maybe Master Luke, but she had a feeling he wouldn't give that information away freely.  
 Leia did not admonish Zita's weakness. In fact,she said nothing at all. She held Zita close to her and gently rocked her. Her fingers were smoothing her hair and Leia's chin rested on the crown of her head.  The embrace was strangely warm, it was more comforting than Zita thought. And yet,Zita couldn't help but wonder how Leia had known to come.   
Scarshly couldn't have known.


End file.
